Pardonne moi
by Nani-sama
Summary: La suite de "Et si je me tuais pour me calmer". Après 2 années de coma, Neji fait enfin surface. Quel sera l'issue de leur relation maintenant ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

D'accord c'est inadmissible…Mais j'ai l'excuse de ne pas avoir disposé d'ordinateur lors des vacances et de mettre fait prendre par le piège des classes d'examen. Bon voici la suite de « Et si je me tuais pour me calmer » vu que vous vouliez une suite. Maintenant qu'elle est en route j'ai une question à vous poser : Voulez-vous un drame en bonne et due forme ou une fin heureuse pour Sasu-chan et Neji-chan ?

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

**- Ma généreuse et surtout curieuse mère (prof de français) a insisté pour corriger cette histoire alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?**

**-Rating M car je n'exclue pas le lemon**

**- Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. À chaque fois c'était le même. Il rêvait de ce soir là, il y a 2 ans, où Neji avait tenté de se suicidé. Il cauchemardait plutôt : au moment où il le retrouvait tout ensanglanté. À ce moment là, dans son rêve, sa vision se teintait de rouge. Neji reprenait sans arrêt alors sa dernière phrase avant que Sasuke ne le quitte. Il répétait le "Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?" avec autant d'insistance que ce soir là, il y a 2 ans. Ou bien il lui disait d'un ton impérieux que tout était de sa faute. Et Sasuke se réveillait. La plupart du temps en pleine nuit.

Il ne vit pas l'utilité de rester coucher. De toute façon, il ne se rendormirait pas. Il se leva donc et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil matin posé près de la place vide de Neji. L'engin affichait : 1H05 en chiffre numérique. Sasuke soupira. Il était fatigué. Il était fatigué de continuer comme ça. Mais il ne ferait pas ce qu'avait fait Neji. Non, il réservait à Neji le droit de le juger. Il lui réservait ce droit exclusif qui était de l'achever. Et si Neji ne se réveillait jamais ? Et bien il continuerait de trainer péniblement sa carcasse vide sans la présence de l'être qu'il aime le plus.

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Il se lava, se rasa, se brossa les dents. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il entra dans leur chambre commune. Il n'avait presque rien changé à l'état des lieux. C'était Neji qui avait fait la déco de cette maison. Lui, il s'était contenté de nettoyer après la pagaille mise lors de leur dispute. Il avait racheté une moquette pareille à la blanche que Neji avait soigneusement choisie. L'autre était devenue irrécupérable après que le sang de Neji et entre parenthèse : le sien, y eurent été répandu. Sasuke avait tout remit en place. Il avait veillé à ce que tout reste comme Neji l'avait placé. Le brun ouvrit les portes de la penderie pour y prendre ses vêtements. Il s'habilla lentement. Après quoi, il traversa le salon et entra dans la salle à manger. C'était le genre 2 en 1. La cuisine, c'était tout l'assemblage de meubles qui longeait 2 des murs de la pièce. La salle à manger, c'était la table au centre de la pièce avec l'assortiment des 8 chaises en bois. Sasuke se prépara un café. C'était l'aube et tout était encore calme à cette heure-ci dans Konoha. Il s'assit à la table de la salle à manger en soupirant. Il but son breuvage et resta là à regarder le soleil se lever. Ça aussi, c'était une idée de Neji, il voulait que la fenêtre soit assez grande pour illuminer la pièce. Il voulait aussi voir l'astre lumineux se lever ou se coucher depuis la terrasse ou la salle à manger.

À 8 H Sasuke se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage, histoire de voir quelle mission il pourrait faire en solo. Le soir, il rentrait et s'installait dans le salon pour boire. Finalement, quand il reprenait conscience il allait se coucher.

Il suivait la même routine depuis 2 ans. De temps en temps Sakura ou Naruto essayait de le dérider un peu mais sans succès. Dans son entourage les sentiments était mitigés. Il inspirait la compassion à ceux qui lui sont le plus proches. Il inspirait le mépris à ceux qui étaient plus proche de Neji. Quoique quelques uns étaient partagés entre la pitié, l'empathie, le dégoût et la colère. Bref, Sasuke était sujet à la polémique dans le village. C'est pourquoi le concerné avait préféré se couper plus ou moins des autres.

Après 5 bouteilles, Sasuke alla se coucher ivre.

Il se réveilla aux environs de minuit à cause de son cauchemar. Mais sa routine fut brisée. Au moment il allait se préparer son café (très matinal le café, puisqu'il faisait encore sombre) la sonnette se fit entendre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Qui diable pouvait frapper à sa porte à cette heure-ci ? Il haussa les épaules et se rendit dans le vestibule d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte avec peu de conviction et se retrouva en face de Naruto. Le blond qui était passé AMBU depuis peu portait encore son uniforme tâché. Son masque était relevé au dessus de sa tête. Manifestement il venait à peine de rentrer. Il avait l'air essoufflé et fatigué mais il semblait surtout excité.

-Ah Sasuke c'est toi ! S'écria le blond.

-Ouais. Qui t'attendais-tu à voir ? Grinça Sasuke, en guise de réponse.

-C'est pas le moment de faire ton intéressant baka….Il s'agit de Neji…Cette fois sa voix devint hésitante.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que…

-Sasuke, Neji s'est réveillé…Coupa-t-il.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Not mine.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

_**Beta reader :**_ Shik-Aya-chan

Alors voilà ma troisième et dernière justification. Je n'avais pas abandonné et avait continué sur mon blog où je suis habituée à bazarder tout et n'importe quoi. Je m'étais engagé auprès de Sanctuaire-D-Gray-Man à poster la suite dès qu'elle serait corrigée et finie. Hé oui j'ai fini (ou presque) cette histoire ! Je présente mes excuses à ceux ou celles que j'ai frustrée.

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

**- Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 :Première confrontation

« -Sasuke, Neji s'est réveillé… coupa-t-il.

-Tu…Que…Quand ?

-Sakura est arrivée là-bas il y a à peu près 30 minutes après qu'une infirmière l'ait appelée. Je revenais de mission quand je l'ai croisé sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Elle m'a demandé de te prévenir.

-Il…Comment va-t-il ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache moi ? Je n'y suis pas encore allé… »

Sasuke resta planté là en essayant d'assimiler l'information. Neji s'était réveillé. Le moment qu'il avait attendu et redouté depuis 2 ans maintenant. Depuis 2 ans, 5 mois et 4 jours exactement.

« -Alors tu viens ? »

En entendant Naruto, Sasuke se reconnecta à la réalité.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu viens oui ou non ? S'impatienta Naruto »

Sasuke fit un pas en avant et s'immobilisa brusquement, un élan de lucidité le traversant.

« -Quoi encore ?

-Je…Ils ne me laisseront jamais le voir.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Naruto

-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le voir pendant 2 ans, tu crois vraiment qu'ils me le permettront maintenant ?

-N'importe quoi Sasuke. Et je sais que tu es entré dans sa chambre en secret alors ce ne sont pas eux qui vont t'arrêter !

-Mais…Et si lui ne veut pas me voir ? demanda Sasuke en un murmure.

-Pourquoi ne voudrai-t-il pas te voir ?

-Parce que…Parce que tout est de ma faute…Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait souffrir…Répondit Sasuke d'une voix à peine audible.

-Fais chier Sasuke ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux ! S'énerva Naruto. Je vais te dire un truc. Je viens de rentrer de mission, je suis fatigué, et pourtant j'ai couru jusqu'ici parce que je sais que tu as attendu ce moment pendant 2 ans. Je suis venu ici parce que je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu voudrais le voir te sourire de nouveau. Et ça, ça n'arrivera jamais si tu restes là à attendre. Le pardon que tu espère Sasuke, il se mérite. Alors tu vas ramener ton cul à l'hôpital ok ? »

Sasuke ouvrit grands les yeux. Depuis quand Naruto se montrait aussi autoritaire ? Surtout depuis quand analysait-t-il une situation avec autant de clairvoyance ?

Finalement il suivit son ami jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait son Neji.

En arrivant, Sasuke accorda un regard à la bâtisse. Naruto avait raison. Une fois par mois depuis le moment où Neji avait été hospitalisé, il passait par la fenêtre tard le soir, quand les visites n'étaient plus permises et que le personnel n'était pas là. Il restait jusqu'à ce que des pas lui indiquent que l'infirmière arrivait. Il avait déjà vue cette femme s'occuper de son fiancé depuis l'arbre qui était tout près de la fenêtre. À chaque fois Sasuke caressait la joue de Neji. Il lui demandait pardon et le regardait en se demandant s'il l'entendait et si un jour Neji se réveillerait et lui pardonnerait. Ces jours-là il se reprochait encore plus de l'avoir laissé seul. D'être parti boire et d'avoir laissé Neji dans sa détresse. Il se disait qu'il aurait du tenter de parler, de mettre les choses à plats et d'essayer d'arrondir les angles au lieu de fuir. Mais Naruto avait tout aussi raison sur un autre fait : personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de voir Neji à part lui-même.

Ils traversèrent le hall d'entré rapidement et coururent à la chambre de Neji. 25, 48, 72, 137…Bon Dieu pourquoi l'avait-on placé aussi loin de l'entrée ? Ils finirent par atteindre le couloir où quelques proches attendaient patiemment.

« -Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là Uchiha ? s'écria Hanabi en le voyant arriver. »

Pendant que Sasuke reprenait son souffle Hinata pris la relève de sa sœur au grand étonnement de tout le monde. C'est vrai que depuis le temps elle avait plus d'assurance mais c'était toujours surprenant de la voir ainsi.

« - Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Comment ose tu venir avec Naruto, ton amant… elle tremblait de colère et regardait Sasuke avec tout le mépris qu'un être humain était capable d'éprouver pour un autre.

-Tu ne ressens donc rien Sasuke ? Tu as poussé Neji au suicide et tu viens te pavaner ici avec la personne avec qui tu l'as trompé. TU NE SAIS DONC PAS CE QU'EST LA HONTE ? C'EST PAS DU SANG QUI COULE DANS TES VEINES SALOPARD C'EST DE LA GLACE ! Explosa-t-elle. »

Après ça tous les regards étaient posés sur Sasuke. Sauf celui de Naruto qui regardait le sol avec plus de considération que nécessaire. Sasuke n'avait pas détourné le regard. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il avait fait. Et ce n'était ni Hinata, ni Hanabi qu'il voulait affronter.

« -Tu as raison Hinata mais ce n'est pas à toi que je dois rendre des comptes. Et ce n'est surement pas toi qui m'empêcheras de voir la seule personne qui ait le droit de me juger. »

Sasuke lui avait répondu avec calme mais non sans néanmoins activer son sharingan pour se faire comprendre.

« -Je ne te permets pas de menacer ma fille, Uchiha. déclara Hiashi en plaçant un bras protecteur devant Hinata. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Tout le monde se tourna vers celle-ci comme un seul homme. Une tête à cheveux roses émergea en les fusillant du regard tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« - Non mais ça ne va pas chez vous ? S'énerva Sakura. Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, Neji viens à peine de se réveiller. Ça vous dérangerait de me laisser travailler. »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête pour la plupart.

« -Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça déplacé de poser la question Uchiha ? Grinça Hanabi en le regardant avec dégoût.

-N'est je pas été assez claire ? S'exclama Sakura en croisant les bras. Cessez immédiatement vos gamineries. M'avez-vous bien comprise ? »

Des hochements de tête se firent parmi son auditoire et Sakura referma la porte derrière elle sans plus.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, un silence nerveux pesa sur le petit couloir. En tout il y avait 7 personnes qui se dévisageaient. Les Hyuga jetaient des regards presque haineux à Sasuke qui ne regardait que la porte espérant que Sakura revienne avec des nouvelles cette fois. Naruto avait reporté son attention au plafond. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté de Lee qui semblait plongé dans ses réflexions.

Finalement Sakura apparu de nouveau au bout d'une demi heure et ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent. Elle mit ses mains en avant comme pour dire stop.

« -Avant que vous ne commenciez à me harceler tous. Il va plus ou moins bien, ça dépend du point de vue. Oh et ne me coupez pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que Sasuke et les cousines du patient s'apprêtaient à l'ouvrir de nouveau. Il émerge lentement mais surement. Il semblerait qu'il n'a aucune séquelle physique suite à son coma. Je ferais des examens plus tard pour en être certaine. Quant au reste hem… Sasuke…il veut te voir, dit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hinata.

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! Appuya Hanabi. »

Sasuke n'en su que penser. Devait-il se réjouir ? Devait-il craindre ce qui se passerait une fois dedans ? Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir Neji, il ne se sentait plus le courage de le regarder en face. Mais il avança. Il suivit Sakura à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée Sakura lui glissa à l'oreille : « Je dois te prévenir Sasuke, il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé avant sa tentative de suicide. » Sasuke lui fit volte face. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

Il chercha Neji du regard et il rencontra les yeux blancs de celui-ci qui se voulaient interrogateurs. Il reposait dans son lit, le visage tourné vers eux. Son teint était pâle certes mais pas autant que le jour néfaste où il avait attenté à sa propre vie. Les yeux de Neji scrutaient Sasuke à la recherche de réponses et il le prit de court lui posant l'inévitable question.

« -Que s'est-il passé Sasu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. »

Sasu. Neji ne l'avait pas appelé par ce surnom depuis des lustres (On ne compte pas la période de coma bien sûr).

Sasuke déglutit. Que lui dire maintenant ?

« -Sasuke ? »

Sakura resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait rien dit à Neji. C'était à Sasuke de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle lui avait expliqué seulement qu'il était resté dans le coma pendant deux années. Il avait été surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas. Craignant que le cerveau ait été lésé du à la trop grande perte de sang elle l'avait sondé jusqu'à découvrir que c'était passager. Cet effet était plus du à l'envie d'oublier que des problèmes physique.

Sasuke s'approcha du lit de Neji, il lui prit doucement la main en retenant ses larmes. Il lui caressait doucement la main n'osant pas trop espérer. Neji se laissa faire mais ses yeux étaient insondables. Sasuke passa sa main gauche qui était libre dans les cheveux de Neji. Oh comme il lui avait manqué !

« -Neji… murmura-t-il. »

Neji ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regarder Sasuke. Il savait que lorsque le brun serait prêt il lui dirait ce qui s'était passé sans mentir.

Sasuke attira Neji contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps à son goût et il laissa couler ses larmes. Neji se laissa faire de nouveau en ignorant la sensation humide sur son épaule. Il voulu lui rendre son étreinte mais il ne pu le faire pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il avait les bras engourdis. Sakura lui avait dit que c'était normal. La seconde était que quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait.

Finalement Sasuke qui tenait toujours Neji s'écarta de lui pour mieux le voir et marmonna :

« -Je suis désolé Neji…Je suis tellement désolé…

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Questionna Neji avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

-Tout est de ma faute. Je…C'est à cause de moi si tu…Commença Sasuke d'une voix mal assurée en séchant ses larmes. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il pleurerait après, quand Neji le rejetterait. C'était la réaction la plus logique non ?

« -Si j'ai fait quoi ? demanda Neji en se tenant la tête d'une main. »

Il avait subitement la migraine. Sakura s'approcha un peu plus au cas où.

« -Ça va ? S'inquiéta Sasuke. »

Neji gémit un peu avant de hocher la tête. Sasuke se retourna vers Sakura qui l'encouragea de la tête à continuer, c'était surement la mémoire qui lui revenait. »

« -C'est ma faute si tu as essayé de…te suicider…On s'était disputé et…

Neji gémit de nouveau et Sasuke s'arrêta.

« -J'ai … … Ça me revient. Enfin je crois…C'est un peu flou mais je sais que je pleurais et tu es sorti, tu as dis que tu allais boire…Mais pourquoi je pleurais ? Pourquoi on se disputait Sasuke ? »

Neji avait formulé ses questions d'une voix à peine audible, de la même façon que Sasuke avait douté face à Naruto tout à l'heure. Il avait peur de ce que Sasuke lui dirait. Il se tenait toujours la tête d'une main, ces images ou plutôt ses souvenirs flous le harcelaient.

Sasuke n'osait pas répondre c'était le début de la fin. Il prit une grande inspiration, il lui devait la vérité. Et puis mentir ne servirait à rien. De toute façon Hinata et Hanabi se seraient fait un plaisir de rafraichir la mémoire de Neji. Se serait même plus que stupide de mentir maintenant.

« -Je…Je t'ai trompé avec… »

Il ne pouvait même pas terminer. Maintenant il avait honte. On pouvait dire même qu'il ressentait plus que de la honte. Il voulait disparaître. Il ne voulait plus exister.

« -Naruto., termina Neji dans un souffle en relevant les yeux vers Sasuke. »

Ses yeux devenaient déjà humides et Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Les regrets et la sensation de culpabilité lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Neji détourna la tête en regardant par la fenêtre. Ça faisait si mal…Tellement mal. À l'un comme à l'autre.

Pour Neji ça faisait mal de ressentir tout ça pour la deuxième fois. Et cet afflue de souvenirs horribles qui prenaient d'assaut sa mémoire…Sasuke se sentait coupable. Il baissa les yeux. Et en plus il le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Cela sentait comme un affront.

« -Tu te souviens maintenant… murmura Sasuke alors que les larmes lui revenaient aux yeux. »

Comme Neji ne répondait pas il releva son regard d'encre vers son aimé.

« -Neji ? »

Neji secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de déni.

« -Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar...S'il te plaît, dit Neji toujours en murmurant. »

Il ne regardait pas Sasuke dans les yeux, Il ne pouvait pas.

« -Je…J'aimerais le faire, crois-moi…Neji je…Je suis désolé, répondit Sasuke en prenant les mains de Neji dans les siennes. »

Neji retira ses mains. Sa tête lui faisait mal et... son cœur aussi à vrai dire.

« -Neji je…

-Laisse-moi. »

Sasuke sentit son estomac se contracter. Il s'attendait à ça mais il n'avait pas prévu que ça ferait aussi mal.

« -Je comprends Neji mais je t'aime, dit-il sombrement. »

Mais après tout, il l'avait amplement mérité.

C'est fou comme devant Neji il se sentait humble, faible, petit et insignifiant alors que devant n'importe qui d'autre il pouvait être arrogant à souhait, la honte n'existait plus. Il pouvait défier du regard n'importe qui et ce quelque soit l'affront.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est bien ça le problème… répondit Neji dont le désarroi pointait dans la voix. »

Il ne voulait pas voir Sasuke maintenant. Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul. Haruno le comprit tout de suite.

« -Je crois que c'est assez maintenant. Tu dois être fatigué Neji. Quant à toi Sasuke, tu devrais y aller, conseilla Sakura. Maintenant, insista-t-elle voyant que Sasuke ne bougeait pas. »

Neji garda la tête baissée quand Sasuke se leva, pleurant silencieusement. Sasuke aurait aimé lui faire un dernier baiser mais il savait qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir. Devant la porte il se stoppa et dit :

« - Si tu savais combien je regrette… »

Sasuke sortit en ayant l'impression d'abandonner Neji pour la deuxième fois. Une fois dehors Naruto s'approcha automatiquement de Sasuke qui restait là en retenant ses larmes. Pour une fois les filles ne firent aucun commentaire.

« -Sasuke… commença Naruto en voulant poser une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de son ami. »

Mais avant que ses doigts ne touchent la dite épaule, Sasuke se mit à courir. Il quitta le petit couloir. Il couru et s'éloigna le plus possible de l'hôpital. Il ne rentra pas chez lui, il courait juste. Il ne se souciait ni des gens ni de l'espace qui l'environnait. Il couru jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter et il s'effondra en pleurant. Il frappa la terre de ses poings jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci lui fassent mal. Inconscient du temps qui passait et de l'endroit où il se trouvait il continua à frapper le sol de ses poings rougis par son sang en se maudissant lui et la terre entière.

Finalement épuisé il se laissa tomber au sol. Et bien que le soleil vienne caresser son visage de ses premiers rayons, Sasuke se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans songes pour la première fois depuis plus de 2 ans.

Une fois Sasuke parti, Neji éclata en sanglot. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire : pleurer. Sakura le regarda compatissante. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eut de liaison avec Sasuke quand celui-ci officialisa sa relation avec Neji, elle avait ressenti la même chose. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras en marmonnant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Neji qui était toujours docile dans ces situations se laissa faire.

« -Il…Il…est…et…Il…a…et… fit Neji la voix entrecoupée par les larmes.

-Je sais, je sais… répondit Sakura ne voyant cependant pas ce que Neji essayait de dire.

-Et je suis…et…lui… continua Neji plus doucement.

-Je comprends mais…Tu dois te reposer d'accord ? Cet entretient avec Sasuke t'a fatigué. Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ? questionna-t-elle en le repoussant doucement contre ses oreillers. »

Neji renifla en essuyant ses larmes il se sentait devenir une loque humaine.

« -N…Non. J'ai dormi 2 ans, je crois que c'est assez. »

Après un court silence il ajouta d'une toute petite voix :

« -Est-ce que je lui ai manqué ? »

Sakura réfléchit un peu à la question avant de répondre par l'affirmatif.

« -Oui. Surement beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Elle trouvait que Neji était plus attachant quand il était triste et elle se détestait d'aimer cette personne que lorsqu'elle souffrait.

« -Veux-tu voir tes cousines ? Tu sais elles sont très inquiètes… »

Neji reporta son regard à la fenêtre de nouveau.

« -Neji ?

-Je ne sais pas… dit-il évasif. »

Sakura ne su s'il parlait de voir ses cousines ou s'il parlait d'autre chose.

« -Neji ? insista-t-elle. »

Neji reposa de nouveau son regard sur la fleur de cerisier sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« -Tes cousines et ton oncle, tu veux les voir ?

-Euh…Oui, oui je crois. »

Sakura ne releva pas le « je crois » et sortit chercher la famille…

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il fut surprit de voir que le soleil était aussi haut. Quelle heure était-il ? 8, 9 h tout au plus ? Il se redressa en grimaçant, ses poings lui faisaient mal. Sasuke s'assit en cherchant à savoir où il était.

Il se trouvait dans une clairière dans la forêt de Konoha.

Ses yeux détaillèrent l'endroit puis se posèrent sur l'arbre au milieu de la clairière … ça c'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'ironie du sort. Il éclata d'un rire amer, c'était trop ironique. Sa folle course l'avait mené à l'endroit précis où Neji et lui s'était embrassé pour la première fois. Ils se battaient à propos de Dieu sait quoi et ça a dérapé en baisers passionnés, juste ici, sous cet arbre. Il eut un sourire amer avant que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Retourner et essayer de vivre. Vivre ? Sans Neji ? Il n'en était pas capable. Comment revenir en arrière ? Il se releva avec peine. Des questions sans réponses lui tournant la tête pendant qu'il s'adossait à un arbre. La plus importante : comment faire en sorte que Neji lui pardonne enfin ?

« -Tu te fais du mal pour rien… »

Sasuke sursauta et leva la tête pour apercevoir Shikamaru couché sur une branche de l'arbre.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? marmonna l'Uchiha en reportant ses sombres pupilles au sol. »

Shikamaru se redressa et descendit de son perchoir pour s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke.

« -Je lambine voilà tout. Toi par contre tu as l'air bien tourmenté. Neji s'est réveillé n'est ce pas ? »

Sasuke hocha de la tête.

« -Et ça a mal tourné ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« -Tu es stupide.

-Je sais, marmonna une nouvelle fois Sasuke.

-…Pitoyable aussi.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-il-encore. »

Un silence s'installa tandis que Shikamaru s'allumait une clope.

Sasuke fit la grimace, Neji fumait souvent avant l'accident.

« -Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? reprit Shikamaru après avoir expiré de la fumé.

-Je….Il me déteste maintenant, répondit-il.

-Ah ! Le problème avec les mecs comme toi c'est que question sentiments ça se défile toujours. Vous sautez toujours sur le premier prétexte qui vous permettra de vous compliquer la vie et qui accessoirement vous rendra malheureux.

-T'insinues que ça m'amuse de nous faire souffrir comme ça ? interrogea Sasuke sur un ton agressif. »

Shikamaru prit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine. Expira.

« -Non, finit-il par rétorquer. Je dis simplement que tu es lâche et égoïste. »

Sasuke serra ses poings.

« -Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre que m'excuser ? s'écria-t-il. »

Un silence s'installa.

Sasuke se mit à cogiter. C'est vrai ça, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il s'était excusé. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimerait que lui. C'est Neji qui ne voulait plus de lui.

« -Je suis sûr que tu es en train de rejeter la faute sur Neji pas vrai ?

-Non. Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne plus m'aimer après ce que je lui ai fait.

-Sasuke…Es-tu sûr qu'il ne t'aime plus ? demanda Shikamaru en écrasant son mégot au sol. »

Sasuke rentra chez lui très troublé. Shikamaru n'avait pas tord. Neji n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. D'ailleurs il avait même dit qu'il l'aimait mais que c'était le problème…Donc c'est vrai que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il ouvrit la porte en prenant sa décision : Il allait reconquérir Neji.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Not mine.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

_**Beta reader :**_ Shik-Aya-chan

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réflexion

Neji était resté dans le vague depuis le départ de Sasuke. Il demeurait sourd et aveugle à l'espace ambiant. La seule chose sur laquelle son esprit éprouvé se focalisait de temps à autre c'était Sasuke. Cet imbécile de Sasuke qu'il aimait à la folie. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur le traître professionnel ? Pourquoi le destin lui avait donné Sasuke ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes sur terre ou quoi ? Et l'autre imbécile qu'est ce qu'il a vu de si attrayant sur Naruto ? C'est vraiment du réconfort qu'il voulait dans les bras d'un excité de l'espèce du blond ?

Neji soupira. Il devait être maudit (_nda : Par moi en tout cas lol !_).

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma mais il en resta indifférent. Quelqu'un s'approcha de son lit mais Neji ne voulait pas savoir qui. Il voulait juste….Sasuke. Son brun au caractère de cochon et parallèlement si doux. La personne tira une des deux chaises de la pièce et s'installa, Neji n'y accorda pas d'importance. S'en avait été ainsi depuis que Sasuke était parti. Les gens défilaient, se pressaient à son chevet. Et cela l'incommodait. Supporter ses cousines et son oncle lui avait demandé trop de force. Maintenant il était distant et c'est comme ça qu'il aurait du rester. Il avait fait l'erreur de laisser son cœur à découvert et l'Uchiha en avait profité. Il avait pris son cœur et ne le rendrait jamais quoi qu'il fasse. Il entendit vaguement une voix mais l'ignora comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Pourquoi associe-on l'amour à un cœur d'abord ? Le cœur est un organe tout bête qui pompe le sang. C'était son stupide cerveau qui avait failli voilà. C'était son stupide cerveau qui l'avait rendu émotionnel… La voix l'appelait. Et bien qu'elle appelle ! Lui il ne répondrait pas. Sasuke baka qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de tout gâcher ? « Tu n'étais plus là » lui rappela la voix de Sasuke. Il serra des poings. C'est vrai il s'était un peu éloigné et après ? Ses poings se desserrèrent. L'autre n'avait pas à chercher ailleurs et puis c'est tout. Une larme perla sur sa joue pâle. Stupide, stupide Sasuke qui le mettait dans tout ses états. Une main essuya la larme. Qui osait perturber son débat intérieur ? Il tourna la tête pour trouver une paire d'yeux bleus qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Surtout pas maintenant. Le blond esquissa un sourire timide en remarquant que les yeux blancs se fixaient sur lui. En extérieur le faciès du Hyuga ne changea en rien mais intérieurement une véritable tempête de sentiments venait de naître.

« -Salut, dit le blond étant sûr qu'il avait l'attention de Neji. »

Neji détourna les yeux. Non il n'était pas prêt à parler à Naruto maintenant.

« -Tu peux ne pas me parler mais tu pourrais m'écouter, continua Naruto assez maladroitement. »

La vérité c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, Neji était si distant, si hermétique que tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mourrait avant même de prendre naissance dans sa bouche.

« -Neji…Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de te faire du mal tu sais ? »

'' C'est ça enfonce le kunaï dans la plaie '' pensa l'héritier Hyuga.

« -Neji tu es mon ami… Je… Tu sais qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce que nous faisions. Pardonne à Sasuke, il n'est rien sans toi ! s'écria le blond décidant d'aller droit au but. »

C'est l'amant de son fiancé qui disait ça ? Neji restait obstinément silencieux mais son silence était déjà en lui-même assez expressif.

« -Pourquoi es-tu aussi borné ? S'impatienta Naruto. Il est prêt à tout pour toi, il n'a pas été capable de surmonter ton absence au décès de Tenten, sans parler de ces 2 années où il n'a fait que se morfondre…

-Ferme-la Uzumaki, coupa Neji qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir qu'il a besoin de coucher avec un autre pour surmonter mon absence. Surtout quand l'autre, c'est toi. Attend c'était quoi le mot ? Ah oui il voulait du réconfort…Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment c'est de t'avoir sous le nez. »

Neji se mordit violemment la lèvre et retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

« -Tu m'en veux tant que ça ? demanda doucement Naruto. »

Neji ne répondit pas et Naruto baissa les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Neji était retourné à son état semi-conscient et Naruto le fixait gêné.

Qu'il parte. Mon Dieu qu'il parte, pensait Neji. Et puis de quoi se mêlait-il ? Si quelqu'un devait supplier c'était Sasuke. Qu'il se déplace non mais !

« -Neji, geignit Naruto. J't'en prie. Sois compréhensif. »

Pas de réponse.

« -Allez quoi ! Tu l'aimes encore non ? Tu… »

Il fut coupé par le regard menaçant de Neji qui disait clairement : «Tu la fermes maintenant où sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer sur place qu'importe où mais je trouverais la force de le faire». Naruto déglutit et voyant que le blond avait compris le prodige Hyuga retourna une nouvelle fois ces yeux blancs sur la fenêtre.

Naruto se tortilla sur sa chaise. Mais quand est-ce qu'il se décidera à partir ?

Le silence dura. Neji plus renfermé que jamais et Naruto se trouvait très mal à l'aise.

« -Après tout…De quoi te blâme-je ? »

Naruto sursauta.

« -Comment ?

-Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je te rends responsable…Après tout tu n'as d'obligations envers personne. Je dirais que Sasuke et moi avons notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé. J'ai fui d'une certaines façon et Sasuke a …trahi.

Naruto est resté à regarder Neji un moment puis il ajouta précipitamment :

« -Alors j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi. Je savais que ce qu'on faisait était mal et pourtant je n'ai jamais repoussé Sasuke. Je te demande pardon Neji. »

Neji ne se retourna pas et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'obtiendrait plus un mot de l'Hyuga mais il ne se décida pas à partir. Une autre vérité lui sauta au visage tandis qu'il vit les yeux de l'Hyuga se fermer lentement : pour Neji c'était encore trop tôt pour accepter des excuses .Quoi qu'on fasse Neji ne dirait pas « Je te pardonne » maintenant.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Not mine.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

_**Beta reader :**_ Shik-Aya-chan

**-Attention : ABUS / VIOL **

**- Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Douleur

Il était 20h et Sasuke était assis dans le séjour à chercher le bon moment pour aller voir Neji. Il devrait peut-être arrêter de boire. Allez, juste un verre pour se donner du courage, puis le verre devint la bouteille. Au bout d'une heure, il se leva non sans tituber. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il avait là et il le regretterait plus tard mais pour l'instant l'alcool influant son jugement il se rendit ivre à l'hôpital, Neji ayant été son but initial.

C'était calme aux environs de l'hôpital ce soir là. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il contourna la bâtisse et commença à grimper à l'arbre. Mais après 5 litres de bière ce n'est pas si simple. Il finit par y arriver, Il grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ah, il tombe ! Non, il se rattrape de justesse et pénètre dans la chambre de son ex-fiancé. Il s'approche du lit et y trouve l'occupant profondément endormi.

Sasuke éméché par l'alcool ne pense plus. Il agit. Et son instinct le pousse à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Neji.

Le contact est brusque et gourmant. Neji en ouvre rapidement les yeux qui s'agrandissent de stupeur en voyant Sasuke. Ce dernier s'était installé au dessus de Neji et l'embrassait avidement. Il ressentait un besoin insatiable de contact, et ce besoin l'amena à forcer l'entrée de la bouche de son aimé qui gémit de protestation à la rudesse de Sasuke. Le brun dominant n'en tint pas compte tandis que ses mains arpentaient déjà le corps de Neji sous son pyjama d'hôpital. Quand enfin il se retira pour mieux prendre d'assaut le cou de l'Hyuuga, celui-ci pu enfin protester de vive voix.

« -Sa…Sasuke. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant déjà les causes de cette attitude. »

Du baiser lui était resté le goût de l'alcool.

« -Tu es ivre, reprit Neji en réprimant un gémissement de douleur tandis que Sasuke maltraitait son cou. »

Sasuke délaissa le dit-cou et regarda Neji dans les yeux. À quatre pattes au dessus de lui, ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'Hyuuga, ses pupilles sombres dans les blanches de son partenaire.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Pourquoi quoi ? répondit Neji brusquement. »

L'alcool n'excusait pas qu'il fasse ce qu'il faisait.

« -Pourquoi ? C'était la même chose pour sortir ensemble, pour vivre ensemble et maintenant pour être de nouveau ensemble…Pourquoi es-tu toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi es-tu si têtu ? C'est trop difficile pour toi d'accepter que l'on puisse faire des erreurs ? »

Quelques larmes avaient commencé à couler de ses yeux d'encre. Elles tombèrent sur le visage de Neji qui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Mais il se ressaisit vite.

« -Tu as mauvaise mémoire Sasuke. Ou peut-être c'est l'alcool qui te fait oublier qui est le responsable de ce bordel ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-Je ne nie pas ma part de responsabilité Neji, mais as-tu réfléchis à la tienne ? s'écria Sasuke dont les larmes ruisselait maintenant sur les joues. »

Neji détourna les yeux.

« - Va t'en, murmura-t-il de sa voix brisée.

-Non. Réponds.

-Va t'en Sasuke, va t'en. »

Cependant l'éclair de lucidité qui avait semblé frappé Sasuke lors de ce bref échange c'était envolé. Son regard changea de telle sorte que Neji sentit la peur lui tordre le ventre quand les mains de Sasuke recommencèrent à assaillir son corps.

« - Arrête. »

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus. Il arracha presque la chemise de nuit de Neji. Ce dernier tenta de repousser Sasuke mais ses bras se retrouvèrent bien vite bloqués au dessus de sa tête, retenus par l'une des mains de Sasuke. L'autre faisait glisser le pantalon du pyjama.

« -Arrêtes Sas… »

Il fut coupé par le baiser de Sasuke qui profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun, étouffant ainsi le cri de son amant peu disposé.

Sasuke était brusque dans le baiser comme dans les actes. Sa main comprimait avec violence les poignets de Neji. Son autre main qui s'attelait à débarrasser Neji de son pantalon ne faisait pas dans la dentelle non plus. Il fit descendre le boxer de l'Hyuuga qui se trouva maintenant nu devant lui. Les larmes pointaient maintenant chez Neji qui su que le pire ne pourrait être évité maintenant que les jambes de Sasuke avait écarté ses cuisses et les maintenaient ainsi dans cette position. La main libre de Sasuke se mis à le caresser grossièrement. Progressivement, elle était partie du torse et maintenant elle massait avec toujours autant de rudesse et d'ardeur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis elles remontèrent pour masser avec violence les fesses de Neji. Sa langue avait quitté la bouche du brun et léchait les larmes qui perlaient des yeux blancs.

« -Sasuke, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas en sorte que je te déteste, je t'en prie arrêtes, supplia-t-il. »

Mais les paroles ne suffisaient manifestement plus pour apaiser les ardeurs de l'Uchiha qui mordait le cou de Neji. Pendant ce temps, sa main libre caressait la virilité de l'Hyuuga. Enfin…elle l'empoignait serrait un terme plus exacte. Soudain Sasuke s'arrêta net après avoir léché le sang qui avait coulé dans le cou du brun. Neji espéra qu'il avait reprit ses esprits et qu'il allait s'excuser puis partir mais c'était trop compter sur la capacité à Sasuke à recouvrer la sobriété. L'Uchiha attira brusquement Neji vers lui. Le mettant dans une position assise. Neji se sentit encore plus mal car maintenant il sentait l'érection de Sasuke se presser contre lui. L'Uchiha le força a déboutonné son propre pantalon. Neji le fit non sans se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure. L'Uchiha avait massé tant et si bien sa virilité qu'il s'était retrouvé malgré lui dans la même situation. Sasuke le força maintenant à baisser son slip ce que Neji fit. Toujours sous la contrainte, il du masturber son ex-fiancé tandis que celui-ci faisait de même avec lui.

Un râle s'échappa de la bouche de l'Uchiha. Un filet de sang coula le long du menton de Neji.

Finalement Sasuke se libera entre les doigts de Neji suivi quelques minutes plus tard par ce dernier. Cependant Sasuke n'en avait pas finit. Il poussa Neji contre ses oreillers pour le moins brutalement et se servit du sperme libéré tantôt afin d'atteindre l'entré de Neji. Ses jambes forçaient de nouveau celles du brun à s'écarter et ses doigts continuaient de détendre l'entrée de Neji tandis qu'il léchait la trainée de sang sur le menton de l'Hyuuga.

« - Arrête, gémit Neji d'une voix brisée. Arrête. »

Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses lèvres chaudes pressant douloureusement les siennes. Et ses doigts ? Ils cherchaient toujours à élargir son entrée, allant jusqu'à pénétré profondément dans l'antre chaude sans considérations pour les sensations qu'ils produisaient.

« - Arrête. »

Les doigts se retirèrent mais cela ne rassura pas Neji.

« -Je t'en prie… »

Sasuke le coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement puis l'Uchiha estima peut-être avoir assez attendu et plaça sa verge tendu contre l'entrée de son amant peu disposé.

« -Non, ne… »

Empressé de se satisfaire, Sasuke pénétra Neji qui se tendit sous l'effet de douleur. Plus de discussions, l'un trop ivre et l'autre sous le supplice. Point de douceur, point de paroles, Sasuke allait et venait brutalement en son partenaire. Partenaire qui se meurtrissait la lèvre inférieur et dont les ongles contre les poings serrés lacéraient la chaire pour ne pas hurler. Cette situation était déjà trop humiliante pour qu'il en rajoute en criant à la fois la douleur et le plaisir coupable que lui conférait l'homme qu'il aimait. Sasuke alla encore plus vite et du sang s'écoula. La vue obstruée par les larmes, Neji chercha à estimer combien de temps encore le tourment durerait. Sasuke descendit lécher la poitrine puis plus bas sur le ventre et y lécha les cicatrices. Neji tressailli sous sa langue. Les mouvements de Sasuke se firent irréguliers puis finalement il poussa un nouveau râle de plaisir tandis qu'il jouissait pour la deuxième fois. Le dominant se laissa alors tombé sur sa victime et somnola sur un Neji tremblant.

Après une quinzaine de minute Sasuke se redressa avec difficulté et regarda un moment Neji sans le reconnaître puis : retour à la réalité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans le choc en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

« -Neji…Je… »

Le bruit de la claque que Neji lui donna retentit dans la pièce. Sasuke s'apprêta à rouvrir la bouche mais Neji frappa de nouveau tantôt donnant de faible coups de poings, tantôt des coups de genoux.

« - Va t'en. Vas t'en. Dégage. Je veux plus te voir, gémissait-il à chaque fois. »

Sasuke retint de nouveau les poignets du jeune homme.

« -Neji je t'en prie écoute moi.

- Va t'en, supplia-t-il d'une voix réduit à néant.

-Je…

-VA T'EN, cria Neji. »

Ses larmes coulant abondamment maintenant.

Sasuke lâcha automatiquement les poignets de Neji et recula. Le Hyuuga se replia sur lui-même en position fœtale.

« -Pars.

-Nej…

-J'ai dit : pars. »

Sa voix lui parvenait étouffée, fatiguée, brisée. Sasuke hésita puis remit son pantalon à la hâte. Il ramassa également les vêtements de Neji qu'il déposa sur le lit.

« -Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, murmura-t-il avant de partir par la fenêtre. » (_NdB : C'est un peu raté, là. Nda : Totalement raté tu veux dire._)

Neji sanglota un moment puis il se lova dans les draps sans même songer à se rhabiller. Sasuke baka. Il n'arrivait même pas à le détester, pas même après ça. Furieux et humilié oui. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que la rancune et la haine germe en lui contre l'Uchiha. Pourquoi les choses prenaient-elles une telle tournure ?

Sasuke sauta de toit en toit. Tout était foutu. Putain il aurait du s'arrêter au premier verre. Non il n'aurait même pas du y toucher.

'' Formidable Sasuke ! se dit-il. Tu peux vraiment te féliciter, tu as réussi à violer Neji. Même si tu te faisais harakiri il ne te pardonnerait jamais. ''

Les larmes pointaient de nouveau. Dieu, il fallait toujours qu'il empire la situation. Pire que Naruto sur un champ de bataille. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il parte pour ne plus lui faire mal.

De toute évidence la soirée leur avait laissé un goût amer à tout les deux.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Naruto and Co ne sont pas ma propriété.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

_**Beta reader :**_ Shik-Aya-chan

**- Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Fuite

Sakura se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers la chambre de Neji en compagnie d'Hinata. Bon d'accord il n'était que 8h00 mais il allait être content : elle allait lui annoncer qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital maintenant. Hinata entra la première.

« -Comment te sens-tu ce matin nee-san ? lança-t-elle d'une voix gaie. »

Sakura se figea, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ici et puis….pourquoi Neji s'était-il mis en boule sous les draps ? Pourquoi ses vêtements étaient au pied du lit ?

« -Neji-kun, ça va ? demanda-t-elle. »

Des mouvements sous la couverture mais pas de réponse.

« -Neji ? Recommença-t-elle. »

Un gémissement mais pas de réponse.

Elle s'approcha puis retira doucement le drap et comme elle se rendit compte qu'il était nu elle s'arrêta à la taille. Elle l'obligea à lui faire face. Il tremblait un peu, s'étreignant fortement de ses bras. Il avait l'air d'aller mal, il était si pâle. Et puis il avait des hématomes autour des poignets et un…suçon dans le cou. Les marques de dents étaient clairement visibles dans la chair auréolé d'une couleur pourpre. Et ce qu'elle ne voyait pas pour le moment c'était les larges hématomes à l'intérieur de ses cuisses causés par le maintient de ses jambes écartées.

« - Sakura-san est-ce du sang ? demanda Hinata en pointant une tâche sur les draps. »

Oui il n'y avait pas de doute, il y avait une tâche de sang moyennement étendu sur les draps. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir d'où il provenait.

« -Neji ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Que c'est-il passé ? »

Le garçon ne dit rien mais les larmes se remirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

Sakura soupira d'un air triste en remarquant enfin les tâches de sperme sur les draps et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Hinata comprit automatiquement en suivant le regard du médecin. Aussitôt elle s'élança par la porte sans considération pour les appels de Sakura. La porte claqua derrière elle et Sakura poussa un soupir réduit à néant.

« -Qu'as-tu encore fait Sasuke ? murmura-t-elle avant de se relever, d'attacher ses cheveux et s'occuper de Neji ce qui ne s'annonçait pas facile. »

Hinata avait couru droit devant elle jusque chez Sasuke. Elle tambourina à la porte prête à massacrer ce bâtard mais personne ne répondit. Bien décidé à l'étriper elle enclencha son byakugan pour voir s'il était là.

Pas âme qui vive.

Elle examina les environs : personne. Où ce salaud était-il passé ? Elle força la porte de la maison pour une inspection plus pointue. Tout était comme d'habitude apparemment. Mais après 5 min de recherche elle découvrit le bandeau frontal de Sasuke sur la table de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas de mot mais elle en déduisit qu'il était parti comme la première fois. Oh non elle n'allait pas le laissé filé ! Elle irait le chercher jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait et lui donner la correction qu'il méritait.

« -C'est trop facile de fuir Sasuke, dit-elle en saisissant le bandeau. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto apparut.

« -Yo Hinata. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et Sasuke ? Je le cherche partout depuis hier et…

-Ton « ami » s'est barré après avoir violé Neji, siffla-t-elle d'un air féroce.

-Quoi tu plaisantes ? »

Ses yeux allèrent du visage d'Hinata au bandeau dans ses mains.

« -J'ai l'air de plaisanter Naruto ? »

Et elle se mit de nouveau à courir.

« -Attends ! Où vas-tu ?

-Le chercher, cria-t-elle. » (_NdB : elle est pas censée être amoureuse de lui ? Nda : Qui Hina ? Oui mais bon cette fois je fais éclipse._)

Naruto la suivait maintenant en courant derrière elle.

« -Il faut prévenir Tsunade oba-chan d'abord, lui cria-t-il.

-Pas le temps. Il a du partir de nuit. »

Ils couraient maintenant côte à côte à la même allure.

« -Tu es sûre qu'il l'a violé, demanda-t-il doucement.

-Certaine, marmonna-t-elle. »

Ils coururent encore un peu et dépassèrent Kotetsu et Izumo.

« - Hé Izumo, tu ne crois pas que c'est bizarre maintenant ? Uchiha et maintenant ces deux là qui passent en courant.

-T'as raison, faudrait faire un rapport. »

Hiashi observait Neji consciencieusement. Il ressemblait vraiment à ses parents. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son défunt père.

Neji dormait à point fermé, Ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Il lui rappelait Hizashi ces soirs où ils rentraient épuisés de leur entrainement avec leur père.

Son sommeil était agité, ses yeux bougeaient sous les pupilles closes. Sa respiration était rapide.

On lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas près de se réveillé avant quelques heures. Sakura avait du lui administrer plusieurs calmants et sédatifs pour pouvoir ne serait ce que le toucher.

Hiashi le borda de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait lorsque celui-ci était enfant. C'était l'époque où Neji réclamait sa mère en se réveillant d'un nouveau cauchemar. Faute de pouvoir lui offrir la réconfortante présence maternelle, Hiashi ou Hizashi à tour de rôle le veillait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et restait souvent après pour être sur que Neji dormait paisiblement. En tant que veufs, les deux frères jumeaux avaient appris à s'occuper de leurs enfants à les protéger et quand Hizashi était mort, il lui avait promis de s'occuper de Neji alors…Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Comment s'était-il débrouiller pour que son cher neveu se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause d'un Uchiha ?

Uchiha ! Toujours cette famille, cette source de problème…

« -QUOI ? ET VOUS LES AVEZ LAISSE PASSER ? DEPUIS QUAND LAISSE-T-ON PASSER LES PORTES DU VILLAGE DES NINJAS SANS AUTORISATION? SURTOUT QUAND L'UN D'ENTRE EUX EST UN ANCIEN DESERTEUR. BANDE D'IDIOTS ! S'égosilla Tsunade en martelant son bureau. »

Kotetsu et Izumo pâlirent.

« -Mais…c'est que…on ne pensait pas…

-C'EST BIEN ÇA LE PROBLEME : VOUS NE PENSEZ PAS ! cria-t-elle. »

Les deux hommes se firent tout petits. La Godaime se rassit.

« -Bon…Shizune. Donne l'ordre à Nara, Inuzuka et euh qui est libre ?

-Il reste Ino et Lee.

-Euh…Yamanaka. Donnes leur l'ordre de ramener les trois idiots. »

L'assistante acquiesça de la tête et s'exécuta.

Hinata et Naruto couraient en silence. À ce rythme, ils réussiraient peut-être à rattraper Sasuke avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils forçaient le pas, chacun dans ses pensées. Naruto se demandait encore comment Sasuke avait pu faire ça à Neji et Hinata ne pensait qu'à rattraper sa cible. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon.

« -Plus vite Naruto ! cria-t-elle. »

Ils redoublèrent d'allure.

« -Pénible. marmonna Shikamaru en quittant Konoha avec son équipe. »

Il savait que plus le temps passait, plus les chances de rattraper les 3 crétins seraient moindres. C'est pourquoi en bon stratège, il avait décidé qu'Akamaru partirait en éclaireur. Quant à eux, il suivait avec Kiba pour ouvrir la marche. Vraiment pénible, il commençait même à faire nuit.

« -Hinata. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter ? demanda Naruto. Sasuke aussi a du faire une pause.

-Raison de plus pour avancer.

-Mais…

-Tu peux t'arrêter ou te retourner ça ne change rien, moi je continue jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve ! »

Naruto soupira mais continua.

Finalement Hinata qui avançait depuis un moment avec son byakugan enclenché fronça légèrement les sourcils puis accéléra.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je l'ai trouvé. »

« -Il y a un problème Shikamaru ? s'enquit Ino en remarquant l'air préoccupé de son ami.

-Je crains que si on ne les rattrape pas cette nuit, Sasuke passe la frontière.

-Peut-être que si on anticipait sa destination on aura plus de chance … proposa-t-elle. »

Shikamaru secoua négativement la tête et Ino se tut sachant pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait prévoir les actions de Sasuke en pareil cas.

Ils avancèrent encore 2 h, il faisait nuit et chacun en son fort intérieur commençait à s'inquiéter quand Kiba s'écria :

-On se rapproche !

-À quelle distance ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Pas plus d'un km à 6h. »

Les ninjas décuplèrent tant de vitesse qu'en moins de 10 min ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un affrontement entre Hinata et Sasuke. Des clones de Naruto tentaient de calmer les deux adversaires sans grande réussite d'ailleurs.

En fait Hinata attaquait avec le remarquable style juuken et Sasuke se défendait. Shikamaru rectifia ce constat en voyant le sharingan du brun enclenché, le dit brun en position de contre attaque et les clones de Naruto valser.

« -Pénible, marmonna-t-il. Kage mane no Jutsu. »

Les trois shinobi s'immobilisèrent, prisonniers du jutsu de leur ami.

« -Qu'est ce que… commença Sasuke.

-Dieu merci ! Vous arrivez à temps les gars, s'exclama Naruto.

-Shikamaru ! Laisse-moi finir ce bâtard et on en discutera plus tard.

-Ne me fait pas rire Hyuuga ! grinça Sasuke.

- Fermez-la ! cria Ino. Tsunade est furieuse. Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

-S'il ne s'était pas enfui, je n'aurais pas eu à venir le chercher jusqu'ici, se justifia Hinata.

-Personne ne t'a demandé de me pourchasser. fit remarquer Sasuke.

-Personne n'aurait eu à demander à te pourchasser si tu n'étais pas parti baka ! Rechigna Naruto.

-Oh toi…

-Vos gueules ! »

Ino interrompit Sasuke en criant si fort que même Akamaru se cacha derrière son maître.

« -On rentre. Vous réglerez vos comptes devant la Hokage.

-Qui a dit que je vous suivrais aussi facilement ? demanda Sasuke en détournant les yeux.

-Peut-être parce que tu dois assumer ce que t'as fait, répliqua Naruto.

-Ferme-la Uzumaki, grogna Sasuke en serrant les poings. Tu ne sais rien alors ferme la. Je dois… »

Il ne termina pas et regarda ailleurs.

Silence.

« -Bon on rentre, déclara Shikamaru en commençant à marcher. »

Son jutsu étant actif, les trois shinobi suivirent. Sasuke protestant faiblement qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer et Hinata lui disant de la fermer.

« -Bon on s'arrête.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent le groupe. »

Shikamaru poussa un de ses célèbres soupire et amorça une explication.

« -On va faire une pause. Primo il fait nuit noire et ensuite je suppose que Hinata et Naruto ont couru toute la journée. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. »

Il compléta intérieurement que ce n'était pas seulement physique mais quelqu'un nécessitait un repos moral.

Shikamaru s'assit sur un rocher en désactivant son jutsu maintenu pour forcer Sasuke à les suivre. Le brun n'avait pipé mots pour le reste de la soirée et ne tenta pas non plus de s'enfuir, il se contenta de regarder d'un air absent les flammes d'un feu allumé tantôt crépité. Hinata semblait calmée et Naruto se laissa aller à une sieste méritée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tout le monde endormi que Shikamaru se rapprocha de Sasuke tenu tacitement à l'écart.

« -Tu as encore fait le con Uchiha, dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Sasuke détourna la tête et se concentra sur un point invisible au loin.

« -Si je viens te parler ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pitié de toi ou que j'éprouve de la sympathie. Je suis même en colère pour ce que tu as fait. »

Il s'alluma une clope et instaura un court silence.

« -Mais quand j'y réfléchis c'est pas parce que t'as fait une connerie qu'on doit te laisser partir… Et puis tu lui ferais mal.

-Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour ne pas lui faire mal que je m'en vais ? Commença-t-il sur un ton bourru. Il ne me pardonnera jamais ce que j'ai fait. Je bousille tout ce que je touche et en particulier je m'applique à gâcher toutes mes chances avec Neji. Il sera mieux sans moi… J'aimerais tellement… Seulement vouloir ne suffit pas. Il me déteste, il ne veut plus de moi. Je l'ai blessé, je ne suis plus digne de lui, conclut-il en baissant la tête. »

Shikamaru ne dit rien tout de suite. Il préférait rassembler ses idées et laisser Sasuke se vider.

« -Je ne peux plus… »

La voix de Sasuke s'éteint avant de finir d'exprimer sa pensée. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et son regard se perdit dans les flammes.

« Je ne peux plus m'approcher de lui maintenant, murmura-t-il. »

Nouveau silence un peu plus long.

« -Je l'ai harcelé, je me suis montré jaloux des fois, sans aucune raison alors que moi je l'ai trompé, j'ai été égoïste, j'ai tout ramené à moi. Je l'ai poussé à quitter le domaine Hyuuga, je l'ai poussé au suicide. Je l'ai blessé, je l'ai souillé, je l'ai violé… »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés très bas. Au fond Sasuke savait que Neji ne lui avait jamais facilité les choses mais il pensait être le problème principal du Hyuuga. Il s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir gâché la vie de Neji car il l'aimait vraiment. Neji méritait mieux que lui.

« -Écoute Uchiha…D'accord tu as été un sacré salaud lors de ces 5 années de relation et c'est sûr que lui a été un bel emmerdeur mais bon… Ça n'aurait pas duré si vous ne vous aimiez pas. Je dirais même plus si vous n'étiez pas faits l'un pour l'autre… »

Shikamaru poussa un soupire fatigué.

« Il fut un moment où vous n'aviez besoin de personne pour vous comprendre… Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous repreniez en main. C'est sur que ce sera difficile après ce que tu lui as fait la nuit dernière mais je crois bien qu'il t'aime trop pour te détester. Enfin bref c'est ce que je pense, remarqua-t-il en écrasant son mégot au sol. »

Il se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et lança une dernière remarque avant d'aller réveiller Kiba pour son tour de garde.

« -Réfléchis y bien Sasuke, veux-tu vraiment laisser Neji vivre une vie sans toi ? »

Intérieurement Sasuke savait que non. Comment vivre sans sa moitié, sans ce qui vous fait battre le cœur ? Mais il avait quand même dépassé la limite et puis Neji a toujours été du genre rancunier. Mise à part que sa trahison l'avait blessé cette histoire l'avait rendu furieux, très furieux. Lors de la première dispute suite à laquelle il l'avait demandé en mariage, Neji avait commencé par le jeter dehors et s'était enfermé toute la semaine. Semaine au cours de laquelle il avait réunit quelques affaires de Sasuke et les avait brûlés dans le jardin sans le moindre remord. D'accord l'affaire virait maintenant au drame et il doutait que Neji se livre à des mesquineries de ce genre quoique que si la situation n'avait pas été particulière le Hyuuga aurait été capable de l'émasculé dans la minute qui avait suivit. Sasuke frémit à cette idée et revint à son problème. Il aimait Neji follement et il avait été assez bête pour coucher avec Naruto. Naruto qui ne représentait rien pour lui. C'était Neji qu'il aimait. Il ne devrait pas abandonner, il était un battant après tout ou bien en avait-il seulement l'illusion pour ne pas s'effondrer ?

* * *

Voilà bientôt confrontation et fin. Sasuke, Neji, un truc à dire ? Vous me bouder encore Allez pardonnez moi ! Ben non pour moi moi ils ne veulent pas...


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ (gros sanglots) si seulement...

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

Bon voilà j'étais en train de chercher un truc dans ma boîte mail quand je suis tombée sur mes review fanfiction et en les relisant, j'ai eût trop, trop de remords. Surtout que ça doit bien faire un an que je les avais terminé ces chaps. Mais voilà ma bêta adoré Aya s'est fait voler son ordinateur avant de pouvoir m'envoyer la correction et disons que je n'étais pas tellement pressé bref entre-temps j'avais carrément oublié que la fic était toujours en cours sur FF. Alors un grand désolé hein ? Vous me pardonnerez puisque je vous met la suite la fin et l'épilogue non ?

Sinon -et oui il y a un B-mol- en contre-partie : vu que Aya n'a plus le fichier et que j'ai pas trop envie de me refaire toute la partie envoi/ attente/ renvoi/ Modif je vous les poste comme ça (je les ai relu et un peu arrangé mais bon on ne sait jamais). Et après tout ne soyez pas chipoteur hein ? Si vous lisez pardonne moi je suppose que vous avez lu : "Et si je me tuais pour me calmer" non ? Et là vu que je l'avais taper sur bloc note à l'arrache en langage sms à la base : les nombreuse corrections n'ont pas été des plus efficace car à chaque fois que je m'aventure à relire cet OS (ce qui arrive très rarement) je le trouve toujours aussi imbuvable question présentation et orthographe (soupir).

Ah j'vous embête hein ? (rigole) Ah je suis sûr que vous lisez même pas la note d'avant chapitre (sniff) Bah j'arrête de retarder l'inévitable alors :

**- Bonne lecture.-**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Confrontation

Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga et Naruto Uzumaki furent copieusement engueulés par leur Hokage et furent bien sûr punis. Évidement comme il avait à peu près des circonstances atténuantes les dégâts furent minimes : Naruto et Hinata devraient se coltiner des missions de rang D pendant les 6 mois à venir sans possibilité de rémission de la part de Tsunade. Quant à Sasuke, il écopait d'une mise à pied pour une durée indéterminée. Surtout que le clan Hyuuga souhaitait qu'il soit puni pour le "viol" de Neji. En attendant Sasuke se terrait chez lui en faisant le point. À la fin de la semaine l'Uchiha avait cherché à voir Neji sans succès. La semaine suivante Neji avait été conduit au domaine Hyuuga par son oncle sans que Sasuke ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et plus rien ne se passa pendant un mois. Neji définitivement hors de sa porté et avait-on dit refusait de sortir, Sasuke eut plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour réfléchir. D'accord il s'était attiré les foudres de ceux qui croyaient encore en lui et il avait quelques ennuis judiciaires (nda : Très gros ennuis judiciaires) mais…non la situation était désastreuse et en plus elle s'enlisait.

Nous sommes donc 1 mois et 5 jours après la tentative de désertion. Sasuke prenait un café corsé. Le deuxième ce matin. Pour une fois, il avait fait le vide dans sa tête. Ces dernières semaines il avait passé son temps à penser. Quoi d'autre ?

On sonna à la porte. Il soupira en posant sa tasse. Probablement Sakura puisque Naruto était assigné aux corvées avec Hinata. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. On sonna de nouveau. Sasuke reprit sa tasse. On sonna une troisième fois. Long silence. Sasuke soupira d'aise. Quatrième sonnerie. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Sakura abandonnait toujours après la troisième sonnerie. Il se leva un peu curieux et regarda par le judas de la porte. Il fut surpris. Très surpris. Il regarda une nouvelle fois histoire d'être sûr et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Neji se tenait là en se massant distraitement le bras.

-Salut.

-N…Neji ?

Il hocha de la tête simplement sans regarder Sasuke dans les yeux.

-Tu…veux entrer ? Demanda-t-il doucement tandis que le sentiment de culpabilité revenait lui serrer la poitrine.

C'est alors que subitement Sasuke fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce et son dos rencontra brutalement le mur. Il entendit vaguement la porte claquer et Neji se retrouva à côté de lui.

-Respire, ça va passer. Marmonna Neji en prenant une cigarette.

Il lui mettait un coup de juuken en plein dans le ventre et il lui disait que ça aller passer. C'était du Neji tout craché. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu t'es un peu calmé ? Réussit à articuler Sasuke en se redressant.

-Un peu. J'ai appris que tu avais tenté de fuir une nouvelle fois.

-Pas faux.

-C'était stupide.

-Je sais.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très stupide Sasuke. Ne restons pas là.

Il se leva et aida Sasuke à se lever toujours en évitant le contact d'yeux et ils rejoignirent le salon.

C'était sa maison, elle était comme avant, avant la dispute. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et Neji ne pu que se demander combien d'effort ça avait coûté à Sasuke d'effacer les traces du conflit et de tout remettre comme avant alors que plus jamais ce ne serait le cas.

Il s'assit sur le divan non sans réprimer un frisson qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui en prenant soin de laisser un minimum d'espace entre eux. Trop près et il savait que Neji lui donnerait un nouveau coup et pas aussi doux que le premier.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis tu sais…Commença Neji en faisant sursauter Sasuke.

Neji ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient perdus quelque part au sol et Sasuke ressentit une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité dans la poitrine : Neji n'osait pas le regarder, il le dégoutait surement.

-J'ai pensé…à ce qui était arrivé entre nous, à tout ce qui nous était arrivé et…j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion.

Je crois bien que…Il prit une bonne bouffée de fumée, la retint longtemps dans sa gorge en cherchant ses mots avant de la rejeter par la bouche.

« C'est fini, oh mon dieu ne le dis pas, je le sais déjà »

-je…je t'aime encore.

Il releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ça.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Ne me force pas à répéter.

Cette fois c'est sur, Neji était bien de retour.

-Ça veut dire que tu me pardonne ?

Neji ne répondit pas. Ils savaient de toute façon tout les deux que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour cette question et que Neji ne répondrait pas. Même si Sasuke avait eut un élan d'espoir qu'il n'avait pu réprimer.

-Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha et c'est bien stupide de ma part. Mais voilà je te t'ai choisi, je t'aime. Et je te déteste parce que tu me fais t'aimer même quand je veux te détester. Le raisonnement est bancal à mon goût mais c'est la seule façon dont je puisse exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi.

Neji écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier à porté de main puis jeta le paquet sur la table en poussant un soupire. Sasuke soupira aussi.

-Tu me laisse essayer de me justifier ? Ou du moins essayer de minimiser les dégâts ?

-Accordé. Souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Sasuke prit une inspiration en repassant tous les discours qu'il s'était imaginé dire tout le mois à ce moment précis.

-Pour commencer Neji, comme tu le sais j'étais ivre. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse et que je fais souvent des conneries dans cet état. Je reconnais que c'est stupide mais je te voulais tellement parce que je t'aime à la limite de la folie. Ça faisait si longtemps et l'idée de pouvoir te perdre était insupportable. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit je n'aime pas Naruto. Il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Je suis un idiot mais c'est comme ça Neji. Je ne peux qu'essayer de me faire pardonner maintenant. Est-ce que j'ai un peu minimisé les dégâts ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-J'aurais essayé.

-Tu auras essayé.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Pourquoi avoir tout gardé comme avant ? Reprit-Neji en fixant la table.

-Parce que si quelque chose changeait, ne serait ce qu'un peu, c'était accepter que tu puisses ne jamais plus revenir. Murmura-t-il doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Neji hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi être venu ?

-Hem…J'ai persuadé mon oncle d'annuler les poursuites qui pèsent contre toi.

-Pou…Pourquoi ?

-En fait…Je ne sais pas…Parce que je ne veux pas.

Nouveau silence.

-Je te dégoûte Neji ?

-Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

-Tu ne me regarde pas.

Neji hocha de nouveau la tête tandis que ça bouche mimait un « ah ».

-Je te dégoûte ?

-Non. Tu…

-Te fous pas de moi ! Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais…Tu pardonne très difficilement et encore plus maintenant. La dernière phrase avait été marmonnée mais Neji l'avait saisi.

-Je reconnais que j'ai du mal à pardonner effectivement. J'admets aussi que je ne veux pas te pardonner. Quand tu m'as…J'ai…Enfin bref.

-Pas de bref Neji. Répliqua Sasuke en se tournant vers lui. Puisque nous en sommes à vider nos sacs, faisons-le sans retenu.

-N'hausse pas le ton.

-Je n'hausse pas le ton. Dis-le…

-Que veux tu que je dise ?

-Dis ce que je t'ai fait à voix haute.

-Tu divague.

-Ne me dis pas ça alors que je suis sobre. Dis-le.

Son ton était plus exigeant qu'il ne le voulait mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Neji prit le paquet de cigarette sur la table mais Sasuke le lui arracha.

-Dis-le Neji.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? S'emporta le Hyuuga dont la voix vibrait déjà dangereusement. Tu veux que je te dise quoi Sasuke ? Tu veux que je te dise que tu n'es qu'un connard ? Un imbécile même pas foutu de tenir ses engagements ? Un putain d'alcolo qui m'a violé ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je te dise ce qu'on sait déjà tout les deux ?

Neji aurait pu s'en tenir là mais non ! Videz leurs sacs sans retenu avait-il dit ? Il allait en prendre pour son grade dans ce cas !

-Tu veux que je te pardonne Sasuke ? Mais putain tu crois que c'est si facile ? Mais prenons le champagne en parlant du beau temps pendant que tu y es ! La vérité c'est que je ne peux pas oublier. La vérité c'est que je n'ai plus confiance en toi. La vérité c'est que…c'est que Sasuke je crois bien que j'ai peur de toi. Souffla-t-il enfin les yeux grands ouverts mais étrangement vides.

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire ce qu'il n'avait pas osé formuler même en pensé : Il avait peur. Mais pas seulement de Sasuke. Il avait peur de l'avenir, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il avait peur de son amour indéniable pour l'homme qui lui faisait peur maintenant. Oh il avait peur de beaucoup de choses…Il avait même peur du fait qu'il ait avoué à haute et intelligible voix qu'il éprouvait de la peur.

Sasuke faisait la tête de quelqu'un qui a reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Neji avait peur de lui ? Neji avait peur ? Et tout ça à cause de lui. Mais tandis qu'il encaissait ce nouveau coup, il se rendit compte de quelque chose de capital.

-Tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Marmonna-t-il. Et même si tu le fais tu n'oublieras jamais. Et tu me le feras payer toute ma vie ce verre de trop hein Neji ?

-Donne moi mes cigarettes…chuchota-t-il.

-Même si tu revenais tu me le ferais payer toute ma vie. Tu me regarderas toujours comme si j'étais un animal sauvage qui promettait de revenir à ses instincts les plus primitifs d'un moment à un autre. Je me trompe ? Et tout ça pour chaque verre de trop. Pour le verre qui m'amené à coucher avec Naruto. Pour les verres qui m'ont fait partir alors que je savais que t'allais faire une bêtise. Et surtout les bouteilles qui m'ont poussé à te prendre dans ta chambre d'hôpital.

-Rends-moi mes cigarettes…Murmura-t-il de nouveau.

-Tu oublis que tu as toujours pensé à toi. **Ton** bonheur, **ton** bien-être, **ta** douleur…Je sers ton bonheur parce qu'il va de soit pour toi que si **tu** vas, bien tout va bien. J'ai fais beaucoup plus de sacrifices pour toi que tu n'en aurais jamais fait pour moi Neji. Tu le sais non ?

-N'inverse pas les rôles. Rends-les-moi.

-Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

Neji laissa échapper un rire amer.

-Moi égoïste ? Tu me traite d'égoïste ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ? Qui se met à me bouder comme un gamin dès que je lui dis non ? Qui me traite de tous les noms dès que tout ne se passe pas comme il le veut ? Qui m'a obligé à quitter le domaine Hyuuga ? Qui se met à faire des conneries parce qu'on n'a un peu détourné son attention de lui ? QUI m'a violé sous le prétexte qu'il avait envie de moi ? Et puisqu'on n'y est dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu es lâche ? Tu n'assume JAMAIS. C'est soit l'alcool, soit ton frère ou le meilleur de tout : c'est ma faute ! Ce n'est jamais la tienne ou tu as toujours des circonstances atténuantes qui justifient tout. Et bien non ça ne justifie pas tout.

-Ne commence pas…

-Ne pas commencer quoi ?

Neji se leva et en profita pour lui arracher son paquet de cigarettes. Dès qu'il l'eut entre les mains il en alluma une. Sasuke le suivit et le retint par le bras.

-Je te conseille vivement de me lâcher Sasuke.

-Cette fois je ne le ferais pas. Je n'aurais pas du le faire ce soir-là d'ailleurs…

Il ressentit une cuisante douleur à la poitrine puis au ventre et enfin au visage. Neji l'avait frappé, byakugan activé. Il évita néanmoins les points vitaux. Il n'allait pas se rendre coupable de meurtre tout de même !

Sasuke suffoqua quelques instants mais le temps qu'il se redresse la porte avait claqué depuis longtemps.

Ils s'étaient presque tout dit de toute façon. Maintenant ils devaient simplement réfléchir. Enfin surtout Neji car Sasuke savait et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait pu parler, ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Moi : Et ben voilà ! On s'est fait désiré mais je l'ai terminé la fic. J'espère que vous me boycotterez pas pour me punir ^^'

Neji : Il devrait pourtant !

Sasuke (hoche la tête d'un air entendu)

Moi : Je peux encore modifier des truc et changer la fin hein !

Neji : On devrait t'acclamer !

Sasu : T'honorer !

Moi (hoche la tête contente) c'est mieux !

Neji (murmure) : n'empêche on devrait la lapider...

Sasu (murmure aussi) : Pire on devrait l'abandonner pour qu'elle ne puisse plus écrire...


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Not mine.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

Ah j'allais oublié...Pour ceux/celles qui lise REP (j'ai des titres trop naze -soupir-) Je m'attèle à la tâche je vous assure. D'ici décembre probablement...En tout cas je ne passerais pas en 2012 sans poster ce chap, c'est juste que j'en suis à sa 7ième version au moins sans parvenir à satisfaction T.T

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Décision

Que faire ? Voilà justement la question qui ne cessait de persécuter le cerveau de Neji. Il était étendu sur son lit, un rayon de lumière artificiel dans le milieu du visage, la conversation tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse y mettre pause.

Egoïste ? Lui ? Vraiment ?

Il poussa un soupire et se retourna sur le côté en pensant que c'était bien ironique qu'on n'ait maintenu son ancienne chambre en état. Comme si la finalité c'était qu'il revienne dormir ici. Au fond, il savait que quelque part voire dans leur subconscient sa famille était ravie de cette catastrophe. Un Uchiha, pensez-vous ! Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait faire long feu. Ils avaient essayé au mieux de lui apporter du réconfort, surtout ses cousines mais même Hinata à l'heure à laquelle nous parlons était satisfaite que Sasuke soit sortit de sa vie. Ils pensaient tous qu'il avait déjà opté pour la solution la plus raisonnable et avait tiré un trait sur cet énergumène qu'est Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji poussa un nouveau soupire en revenant sur son dos.

Egoïste ? Lui ?

Bien sûr que non. Il l'aimait et avait fait de tout son possible pour le rendre heureux. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ça n'avait pas suffit à ce baka.

Egoïste ?

Il se redressa et s'alluma une cigarette. Non, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si Sasuke était allé chercher ailleurs. C'était la faute à Sasuke et non la sienne.

N'essayait-il pas de s'auto-persuader ?

Non assurément pas. Il n'était pas égoïste du tout. Toujours est-il que quelque part, au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été totalement juste avec son ex-fiancé.

Pourquoi ne pas tirer un trait sur l'Uchiha ?

Il expira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. L'ex-fiancé était toujours d'actualité dans son esprit. Et ce parce qu'il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à s'imaginer sans lui. Il revint sur le dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il était malade de toute cette histoire. Et il semblait que cette mésaventure entre lui et Sasuke était devenue un sujet de choix sur la place publique. Les commères s'en délectait et n'hésitait pas à renchérir. Mine de rien, les ninjas aussi adorait discuter quand l'envie les prenait. Pire l'Hokage avait parié ! Il poussa un soupire en regardant la fumée voletée dans la pièce.

Que voulait-il vraiment ?

En plus la conversation avec Shikamaru après la lamentable tentative de fuite de Sasuke ne l'aidait pas vraiment…Et celle d'Hinata qui avait suivit non plus. Chacun avait dépeint la situation et Sasuke de façons diamétralement opposées. Avec ça que devait-il en penser lui-même ?

Il voulait…Il ne le savait pas. L'amour est si compliqué…Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Qui voulait-il tromper ?

Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions pour enfin être en paix.

Que voulait-il vraiment ?

Il voulait être avec Sasuke Uchiha.

Dès que son esprit pu formuler cette idée. Il se redressa, c'était l'aube. Mais pourquoi attendre ? Il n'y avait pas à tourner autour du pot. Il écrasa le mégot de cigarette dans son nouveau cendrier et commença à se lever. Cependant une pensée traîtresse vint lâchement couper son enthousiasme. Etait-ce bien raisonnable de revenir prêt d'un homme qui vous avait non seulement déçu mais trompé ? Ne se soumettait-il pas à de nouvelle déception ? À une nouvelle désillusion ?

Et tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube affluaient à travers les persiennes, il devenait impératif de prendre décision sous peine de devenir fou.

Que fallait-il faire ?

Sasuke était allongé sur leur lit. Au moment même où Neji quittait le sien, Sasuke essayait quand à lui de se rendormir. Il n'avait rien à faire alors pourquoi ne pas dormir ?

Seulement Sasuke était atteint d'insomnie, de plus il avait soif. Et il n'avait pas soif d'eau, il avait soif d'alcool. Après quelques semaines sans se souler tous les soirs, il s'était rendu compte que le goût de l'alcool lui manquait. Et attendre que Neji prenne une décision, rendait encore plus indispensable le précieux nectar. Du Whisky, de la bière, un cocktail…Qu'importe pourvu que ce soit de l'alcool !

Mais de la même façon que Sasuke avait constaté un besoin physique de boire, il avait découvert un besoin moral de s'arrêter dès que le premier besoin avait été constaté. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke, couché sur son lit préférait ne pas céder à ses impulsions en n'allant s'acheter tout de suite un pack de bière. Mais bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il en avait besoin ! Peut-être qu'une petite goutte…Tss avec sa veine, Neji débarquerait alors qu'il serait ivre mort. Il se donna l'ordre mental de ne pas céder à la tentation. Il allait devoir attendre.

Pendant que Sasuke luttait contre ses envies d'alcool, Neji se rapprochait inexorablement de son but, la cigarette au bec. Les rues commençaient à peine à s'animer mais pour lui le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que cette ultime confrontation avec Sasuke qui motivait ses gestes. Il arriva bientôt. Trop tôt peut-être. Peut-être que Sasuke n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'il était occupé. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de chercher des prétextes.

Il jeta le mégot dans la poubelle, poussa un soupire et sonna. Il du attendre 2 ou 3 minutes et enfin la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Sasuke au beau milieu avec l'air de celui qui n'avait pas dormi de peur de rater quelque chose. Neji chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était apparu dans son esprit. Sasuke ne pouvait que se réveiller d'une nouvelle « nuit d'alcool » comme il les appelait. Pourtant il n'y avait trace de cette odeur particulière qui suivait ses beuveries…Neji se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas mal jugé son fiancé puis il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un mauvais choix. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de saluer et entra alors que l'Uchiha pour le laisser passer. Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui et il resta immobile.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser. Neji n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était juste entré, sans même un salut. Et maintenant il était silencieux. Devait-il parler le premier ? Devait-il laisser ce privilège à Neji ?

Il finit par prendre avec précaution le poignet de Neji qui suivit le mouvement des yeux. Méfiant ? Non, pitié non pas ça. Il préféra y voir de la colère, de la tristesse mais pas de la méfiance non.

Il montra la terrasse des yeux à Neji et celui-ci acquiesça de la tête. Il dégagea lentement son poignet de la prise légère de Sasuke et ce dernier se mit à avoir peur. Les mouvements furent lents et tout se fit en silence.

Neji s'accouda à la rembarre, face à l'horizon. Sasuke y donna dos en cherchant à deviner ce que Neji allait dire. La brise du matin vint leur agiter l'espace d'un instant les cheveux.

-On s'aime non ? Murmura Neji alors que son regard balayait le voisinage.

-Oui. Souffla Sasuke doucement, sans jamais quitter Neji des yeux.

Neji tourna la tête et fixa Sasuke. Ils se scrutèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Combien exactement ? Qui sait…Le temps qu'il fallait.

-Tu as bu hier ?

Intérieurement Sasuke faisait la moue : De quel droit posait-il une telle question ? Mais il savait aussi que quelque part c'était légitime non ? Mais quand même ! Neji savait toujours s'il avait bu ou non. Ou du moins avant.

-Non. J'arrête de boire. Rétorqua-t-il légèrement brutal. Par contre, toi, tu as fumé.

Neji hocha la tête. Il comprenait la réaction de son brun.

-Tu crois qu'on peut se permettre une deuxième chance ? Je veux dire, nous deux, ensemble ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais. Répondit l'Uchiha dont le ton s'était considérablement adoucit.

Neji se rapprocha, ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke.

-D'accord. Dit-il doucement. Je nous accorde une deuxième chance.

Sasuke se sentit incrédule.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire…

Neji posa ses lèvres au coin de celles de son vis-à-vis.

-On ira doucement Sasu. Et on fera les choses bien cette fois. Dit-il alors que sa joue effleurait celle de Sasuke.

Les mains de Sasuke glissèrent lentement sur les épaules de son homme. Et après avoir cherché le consentement de Neji dans des yeux remplis d'appréhension, il se pencha et l'embrassa. En fait il posait simplement ses lèvres sur celles de son amour. Purement. Chastement. Puis ils s'écartèrent partiellement l'un de l'autre. Leurs fronts collés, les mains jointes.

-Je te promets que tout ira bien maintenant. Murmura Sasuke.

-Huhum.

Sasuke posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Il ne voulait plus s'en séparer. Non. Plus jamais.

-Je t'aime Neji. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Souffla Neji en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke sentit un rire inaudible vibrer sur son épaule.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Je vois d'ici la tête de ma famille quand je leur annoncerais que je veux de nouveaux t'épouser.

Sasuke laissa un sourire satisfait orner ses lèvres. C'est vrai qu'imaginer les têtes d'Hinata et d'Hanabi était drôle.

Ils se câlinèrent longtemps, leur façon de se réconcilier.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Neji. Murmura Sasuke en humant les cheveux du Hyuuga.

-Toi aussi.

Quand la nouvelle fut annoncée, Tsunade avait de nouveau perdu un pari et le mariage revint vite d'actualité. Il paraitrait que quand le couple vint pour la seconde fois annoncé la nouvelle à Hiashi, Sasuke se vit fusillé du regard par l'ensemble de la famille Hyuuga sous le sourire un peu moqueur de Neji qu'il savait signifier entre autre « Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à pas tout faire foirer la première fois». Oui longue signification pour un sourire en coin à peine visible.

Le jour suivant les préparatifs de mariage étaient de nouveau revisités car de lourdes modifications avaient été faites. Neji bien qu'ayant certifié qu'il pardonnait Naruto de l'avoir nous citons « poignarder dans le dos » ne voulait pas de Naruto comme témoin de son cher fiancé. Hanabi ne voulait pas être à la même table que l'Uchiha. Sakura voulait prendre la place de Naruto mais Naruto voulait céder sa place à Shikamaru qui ne voulait être que simple invité. Hanabi avait exprimé le désir de porter les alliances à la place du poste de bouquetière et Hinata avait exigé que Sasuke prépare de nouveau vœux. À propos du marié, sous l'injonction de Neji, il n'y aurait pas d'alcool pour lui, histoire de l'encourager sur sa lancée…Bref un véritable casse tête chinois.

La fête fut quand même magnifique et c'est Kakashi qui attrapa le bouquet…

* * *

moi : Allez j'ai opté pour une fin heureuse. Contentes/tents ? En route pour l'épilogue alors...^^


	8. Epilogue

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Not mine.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

J'avais presque oublié (tête en l'air un jour, tête en l'air toujours...) :

réponse à la review de **PititeVampire** je dois avouer que des review si "enthousiaste" me surprennent toujours ^^' je tiens à te remercier pour tous ces jolis compliments...Comme je ne manque pas de vous remercier toutes:tous en fin de chap...

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Epilogue :

Sasuke se passa une nouvelle fois la langue sur les lèvres en renversant avec précaution le thé dans les tasses. Il essaya de présenter de parfaits bols de riz et de les disposer harmonieusement sur le plateau à côté du nori. Il posa une branche de Sakura sur le côté en priant pour que ce soit joli à voir.

Armé du plateau, il poussa du coude la porte de leur chambre et la referma avec le pied en se faisant un pense bête mentale de nettoyer la cuisine avant que Neji n'y mette les pieds. Il s'approcha de la forme endormie et posa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il regarda affectueusement son époux avant de poser une main sur son épaule dénudée et la secoua gentiment.

-Chéri…Réveille-toi, il fait jour. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Hummmm…

-Ce serait bête de laisser le petit déjeuner refroidir pour une fois que je te l'amène au lit. Non ?

L'interpellé répondit par un bâillement sonore et un marmonnement du style « laisse-moi tranquille ». Sasuke poussa un petit soupire vaincu avant de sourire en passant une main dans la chevelure emmêlée de Neji. Il lui avait fait l'amour hier pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Neji avait refusé de se laisser toucher, même la nuit de noce. Autant dire que ça le démangeait. Il redessina de l'index et du pouce la forme de l'oreille, le contour des lèvres avant de caresser les pommettes. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

-Neji. Appela-t-il en lui massant l'épaule à disposition. Il est temps de se lever.

Neji marmonna de nouveau avant de se redresser lentement. Après quoi, il s'étira alors que la couverture lui glissait jusqu'à la taille. Il étouffa un bâillement et plongea ses yeux blancs dans les noirs de Sasuke.

-Bonjour toi. Chantonna Sasuke en lui posant un baiser dans le cou.

-Hum….bonjour. Répondit le Hyuuga en se frottant les yeux avant d'étouffer un nouveau bâillement. Alors comme ça tu as fait le petit dej' ?

-Oui.

-Sans rien bruler ?

-Oui.

-Sans rien casser ?

-Oui.

Il se pencha vers Sasuke et échangea un léger baiser.

-Merci de l'attention. Reprit-il alors que Sasuke posait le plateau sur ses genoux. Et ça a presque l'air bon. Taquina-t-il.

-Humf.

Ils mangèrent simplement et au bout de quelque minutes l'héritier Hyuuga maintenant nommé Uchiha se mit à dévisager Sasuke qui émit un petit « quoi ? » en surprenant le regard de Neji. C'était trop épicé peut-être ? Ou pas assez ? Il voulait quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas bon, c'est ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il en essuyant d'un revers de manche quelques grains de riz qu'il avait sur le menton.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?

Neji lui passa une main dans les cheveux sans le quitter des yeux avant de pousser un soupir.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te pardonne aussi facilement.

-C'est sûr que t'es tellement rancunier…Hein ? Euh…j'ai bien entendu là ?

-Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois. Pouffa Neji avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

-Tu l'as dit ! S'exclama Sasuke avec un sourire incrédule.

-J'ai dit quoi ? Répondit Neji toujours sur un ton amusé.

-Tu as dit que tu me pardonnais. Reprit Sasuke toujours sourire.

-Possible. Rétorqua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

-Je t'aime Neji.

-Moi aussi beau brun. Moi aussi.

**~the end~**

* * *

Et voici-voilou comme c'est fini. Comme je l'avais dis le jour où j'ai fini "pardonne moi" sur mon blog : Je suis un peu triste de me dire que je ne peux plus tellement changer l'histoire quand je mets "the end" elle ne m'appartient plus et comme je l'ai posté il n'y a pas moyen de la polir et d'arondir les angles sans changer. Cependant je suis très contente d'en être venue à bout, de l'avoir achevée. Et je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à vous **remercier toutes/tous de m'avoir suivis jusqu'ici** ^^

Sur ce à la revoyure sur une autre fic peut-être ;p ...

Sasuke : Pas trop tôt ! On va pouvoir respirer.

Neji : Tu l'as dit !

(se regardent puis s'embrassent)

Moi (arrive naïvement) : Et à moi, on ne fait pas de câlin ?


End file.
